darksunbergenfandomcom-20200215-history
Cleric Domains
Cleric Domains Broken Sands Worshippers: Magma, Silt Weapon: Alak. Granted Powers: *''Pass Without Trace'': You continually use pass without trace as the spell. This is a supernatural ability. *''Servant of the Sands (Sp): At 8th level, once per day, you may call upon the aid of a janni as if using ''lesser planar ally. At 12th level, you may call upon the aid of any type of common efreeti as if using planar ally. At 16th level, you may call upon the aid of a noble efreeti as if using greater planar ally. If you use this power while in desert terrain, you need not make an offering to call the creature(s), and the cost of any service is halved. Broken Sands Domain Spells #''Sand Pit: Excavates sand in a 10 ft./level wide and deep cone. #Curse of the Black Sands: Subject leaves black greasy footprints when crossing sand. #Sand Spray: Sprays sand or silt as an area attack. #Sand Trap: You entrap an area of sand. #Sandflow: You shift the location of sand dunes. #''Blade Barrier: Blades encircling you deal 1d6 damage/level. #''Glass Storm: Creates a whirlwind of broken glass. #Molten: Melt sand into glass, or rock into magma. #Fissure: Opens a volcanic fissure in natural stone. Burning Eyes '''Worshippers': Fire, Sun Weapon: Atlatl. Granted Powers: *''Fire Eyed'': You cannot be dazzled or blinded by light effects, such as spells with the light descriptor. During the day, you gain a competence bonus on perception checks involving sight equal to your cleric level. *''Nimbus of Light (Su): At 8th level, you can emit a 30-foot nimbus of light for a number of rounds per day equal to your cleric level. This acts as a daylight spell. In addition, undead within this radius take an amount of damage equal to your cleric level each round that they remain inside the nimbus. Spells and spell-like abilities with the darkness descriptor are automatically dispelled if brought inside this nimbus. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Burning Eyes Domain Spells #''Faerie Fire: Outlines subjects with light, canceling blur, concealment, and the like. #''Clues of Ash: You receive a vision of an item's destruction #''Continual Flame: Makes a permanent, heatless torch. #''Fire Track: Fiery spark follows tracks. #''True Seeing: See all things as they really are. #''Find the Path'': Shows most direct way to a location. #''Watch Fire: Spies through campfires within range. #Confessor's Flame: Uses threat of flame to extract confession. #Spirit of Flame: As watch fire, plus you can teleport or cast spells through flames. Cold Malice '''Worshippers': Rain. Weapon: Garrote. Granted Powers: *''Ice Bolt (Sp): As a standard action, you can unleash a razor-sharp bolt of ice, targeting any foe within 30 feet as a Ranged attack. This bolt of ice deals 1d4 piercing damage and 1d4 cold damage + 1 point of cold damage for every two cleric levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. *''Cold Resistance (Ex): At 6th level, you gain cold resistance 10. This resistance increases to 20 at 12th level. At 20th level, you gain immunity to cold. Cold Malice Domain Spells #''Chill Touch'': Touch/level deals 1d6 damage and possibly 1 Str damage. #''Chill Metal'': Cold metal damages those who touch it. #''Ice Storm'': Hail deals 5d6 damage in cylinder 40 ft. across. #''Enervation'': Subject gains 1d4 negative levels. #''Cone of Cold'': 1d6 cold damage/level. #''Cerulean Hail: A hailstorm appears and does 3d8 damage and causes weak creatures to flee. #''Freezing Sphere: Freezes water or deals cold damage. #''Horrid Wilting'': Deals 1d6 damage/level within 30 ft. #''Energy Drain'': Subject gains 2d4 negative levels. Dead Heart Worshippers: Magma, Silt. Weapon: Impaler. Granted Powers: *''Turning Champion'': Undead take an extra +1 damage/dice from turning attempts. *''Death's Embrace (Ex): At 8th level, you heal damage instead of taking damage from channeled negative energy. If the channeled negative energy targets undead, you heal hit points just like undead in the area. You still benefit from healing spells as normal. Dead Heart Domain Spells #''Death Knell: Kills dying creature; you gain 1d8 temporary hp, +2 Str and +1 level. #''Speak with Dead'': Corpse answers one question/two levels. #''Animate Dead'': Creates undead skeletons and zombies. #''Vampiric Touch'': Touch deals 1d6/two caster levels; caster gains damage as hp. #''Unliving Identity: Turns a mindless animated undead into a thinking zombie, skeleton, or exoskeleton. #Gray Beckoning: Summons gray zombies #''Finger of Death: Kills one subject. #''Gray Rift: A hovering rift to the Gray bolsters undead. #Vampiric Youthfulness: Increase your lifespan at the expense of another's. Decaying Touch '''Worshippers': Earth, Silt. Weapon: Carrikal. Granted Powers: *''Death Touch'': You may use a death touch once per day. Your death touch is a supernatural ability that produces a death effect. You must succeed on a melee touch attack against a living creature (using the rules for touch spells). When you touch, roll 1d6 per cleric level you possess. If the total at least equals the creature's current hit points, it dies (no save). *''Killing Blow (Su): At 8th level, weapons you use become infused with the power of death. Whenever you confirm a critical hit with a weapon, your attack deals an additional amount of bleed damage equal to half your cleric level. You can use this ability once per day at 8th level, plus one additional time per day for every four levels beyond 8th. Decaying Touch Domain Spells #Return to the Earth: Turns dead and undead bodies into dust. #''Rusting Grasp: Your touch corrodes iron and alloys. #''Contagion'': Infects subject with chosen disease. #''Acid Rain'': Conjures an acidic shower. #''Sands of Time: Reverses or accelerates aging of a nonliving object. #''Disintegrate: Makes one creature or object vanish. #''Destruction'': Kills subject and destroys remains. #''Power Word Blind'': Blinds 200 hp worth of creatures. #''Time Stop'': You act freely for 1d4+1 rounds. Desert Mirage Worshippers: Air, Sun, Water. Weapon: Alhulak. Granted Powers: *''Illusionist'': You can use a turn attempt to dispel a figment or glamer. Make a caster level check against DC 11 + illusion's caster level (as if you cast dispel magic). If you are successful, then the illusion is dispelled. *''Mirage Illusion (Sp): At 8th level, you can create an illusion that hides the appearance of yourself and any number of allies within 30 feet for 1 round per cleric level. This ability otherwise functions like the spell veil. The save DC to disbelieve this effect is equal to 10 + 1/2 your cleric level + your Wisdom modifier. The rounds do not need to be consecutive. Desert Mirage Domain Spells #''Entropic Shield: Ranged attacks against you suffer a 20% miss chance. #''Glitterdust'': Blinds creatures, outlines invisible creatures. #''Curse of the Choking Sands: Victim's touch turns water to dust. #''Coat of Mists: Coalesces a magical mist about the subject's body. #''Shining Sands: Affected sand reflects light, blinding foes. #''Mislead: Turns you invisible and creates illusory double. #''Prismatic Wall'': Wall's colors have array of effects. #''Horrid Wilting'': Deals 1d6 damage/level within 30 ft. #''Prismatic Sphere'': As prismatic wall, but surrounds on all sides. Drowning Despair Worshippers: Rain, Water. Weapon: Net. Granted Powers: *''Water Channeling'': You do not suffer armor check penalties and encumbrance penalties to Swim checks. Turn or destroy water creatures as a good cleric turns undead. Rebuke, command, or bolster water creatures as an evil cleric rebukes undead. *''Water Movement (Su): At 8th level, you gain a swim speed of 60 feet. Drowning Despair Domain Spells #''Cause Fear: One creature of 5 HD or less flees for 1d4 rounds. #''Surface Tension: Affected water acquires rubbery surface #Control Tides: Raises, lowers or parts bodies of water or silt. #Lungs of Water: Conjures water inside victim's lungs. #Water Trap: Body of water becomes death trap. #Drown on Dry Land: Targets can only breathe water. #Whirlpool of Doom: You stir the ground into a whirlpool. #Flash Flood: Conjures a flood. #''Storm of Vengeance: Storm rains acid, lightning, and hail. Earthen Embrace Worshippers: Earth. Weapon: Bolas. Granted Powers: *''Acid Dart (Sp): As a standard action, you can unleash an acid dart targeting any foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. This acid dart deals 1d6 points of acid damage + 1 point for every two cleric levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. *''Acid Resistance (Ex): At 6th level, you gain resist acid 10. This resistance increases to 20 at 12th level. At 20th level, you gain immunity to acid. Earthen Embrace Domain Spells #''Magic Stone'': Three stones gain +1 attack, deal 1d6+1 damage. #''Bear's Endurance'': Subject gains +4 Con for 1 min./level. #''Secure Shelter'': Creates sturdy cottage. #''Wall of Stone'': Creates a stone wall that can be shaped. #''Stoneskin'': Ignore 10 points of damage per attack. #''Flesh to Stone'': Turns subject creature into statue. #''Whirlpool of Doom: You stir the ground into a whirlpool. #''Iron Body: Your body becomes living iron. #''Imprisonment'': Entombs subject beneath the earth. Fiery Wrath Worshippers: Fire, Sun. Weapon: Flail. Granted Powers: *''Fire Bolt (Sp): As a standard action, you can unleash a scorching bolt of divine fire from your outstretched hand. You can target any single foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack with this bolt of fire. If you hit the foe, the fire bolt deals 1d6 points of fire damage + 1 point for every two cleric levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. *''Fire Resistance: At 6th level, you gain resist fire 10. This resistance increases to 20 at 12th level. At 20th level, you gain immunity to fire. Fiery Wrath Domain Spells #''Burning Hands'': 1d4 fire damage/level (max'': 5d4).'' #''Fire Trap'': Opened object deals 1d4+1/level damage. #''Flame Arrow'': Arrows deal +1d6 fire damage #''Sunstroke: Ray attacks induce sunstroke. #''Elemental Strike: Smites foes with divine energy (1d6/level). #''Fire Seeds'': Acorns and berries become grenades and bombs. #''Flame Harvest: Creates a timed fire trap. #''Sunburst: Blinds all creatures within 10ft., deals 6d6 damage. #''Conflagration'': Incinerates a living creature and animates its remains. Forged Stone Worshippers: Earth. Weapon: Maul. Granted Powers: *''Stone Cunning'': You gain the stonecunning ability. *''Stone Servant (Su): At 8th level, as a standard action, you can give life to stone. This ability functions as animate objects using your cleric level as the caster level. You can use this ability once per day at 8th level, and one additional time per day for every four levels beyond 8th. Forged Stone Domain Spells #Sandstone: Your touch packs sand into sandstone #''Soften Earth and Stone: Turns stone to clay or dirt to sand or mud. #''Stone Shape'': Sculpts stone into any shape. #''Spike Stones'': Creatures in area take 1d8 damage, may be slowed. #''Transmute Mud to Rock'': Transforms two 10 ft. cubes/level. #''Move Earth'': Digs trenches and build hills. #''Statue'': Subject can become a statue at will. #''Repel Metal or Stone'': Pushes away metal and stone. #''Legendary Stonecraft: Stretches time with respect to stonecraft labor. Furious Storm '''Worshippers': Rain. Weapon: Small macahuitl. Granted Powers: *''Eye of the Storm'': You get a +4 bonus to resist being bull rushed or tripped, and are treated as one size larger against wind effects (such as gust of wind). *''Gale Aura (Su): At 6th level, as a standard action, you can create a 30-foot aura of gale-like winds that slows the progress of enemies. Creatures in the aura cannot take a 5-foot step. Enemies in the aura treat each square that brings them closer to you as difficult terrain. They can move normally in any other direction. You can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to your cleric level. The rounds do not need to be consecutive. Furious Storm Domain Spells #''Gust of Wind: Blows away or knocks down smaller creatures. #''Eye of the Storm: Protects 30 ft. radius from effects of storm for 1 hour/level. #''Sleet Storm: Hampers vision and movement. #''Ice Storm'': Hail deals 5d6 damage in cylinder 40 ft. across. #''Control Winds'': Change wind direction and speed. #''Summon Tyr–Storm: Call a powerful Tyr-storm. #''Whirlwind: Cyclone inflicts damage and can pick up creatures. #''Storm Legion: Transports willing creatures via a natural storm. #''Storm of Vengeance: Storm rains acid, lightning and hail. Ill Winds Worshippers: Air, Magma. Weapon: Splashbow. Granted Powers: *''Iron Lungs'': You get a +4 bonus to Fortitude saves against poison. *''Poisoncloud (Su): At 8th level, you can, as a standard action, summon a storm cloud. This power functions as fog cloud except that creatures inside the cloud are nauseated and take 2d6 points of acid damage each round from poison fog. Once created, you can concentrate on the cloud to move it up to 30 feet each round. You can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to your cleric level. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Ill Winds Domain Spells #Channel Stench: Emit a vile cone of stench #''Pyrotechnics: Turns fire into choking smoke. #''Breeze Lore: Gives you temporary scent ability. #''Stinking Cloud: Nauseating vapors, 1 round/level. #''Cloudkill'': Kills 3 HD or less; 4–6 HD save or die. #''Acid Fog'': Fog deals acid damage. #''Poisoned Gale: Poisonous cloud (10 ft. wide, 10ft. high) emanating out from you to the extreme of the range #''Incendiary Cloud: Cloud deals 4d6 fire damage/round. #''Wind Trap: Prepare a magical wind trap to spring on specified conditions. Light's Revelation '''Worshippers': Fire, Sun. Weapon: Warhammer. Granted Powers: *''Searing Judgement (Su): Once per day as a standard action you can burn all creatures within 30 ft. who intentionally tell a lie (it must be a falsehood, not a half-truth or incomplete information), dealing 1d6 fire damage/3 cleric levels. This power lasts for 1 minute. Each creature can only be damaged once, regardless of how many lies they tell. This granted power is a supernatural ability. *''Aura of Judgement (Su): At 8th level, you can emit a 30-foot aura of menace as a standard action. Enemies in this aura take a –2 penalty to AC and on attacks and saves as long as they remain inside the aura. You can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to your cleric level. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Light's Revelation Domain Spells #''Detect Secret Doors'': Reveals hidden doors within 60 ft. #''Zone of Truth'': Subjects within range cannot lie. #''Invisibility Purge'': Dispels invisibility within 5 ft./level. #''Discern Lies'': Reveals deliberate falsehoods. #''True Seeing'': See all things as they really are. #''Find the Path'': Shows most direct way to a location. #''Legend Lore'': Learn tales about a person, place or thing. #''Discern Location'': Exact location of creature or object. #''Foresight'': “Sixth sense” warns of impending danger. Living Waters Worshippers: Rain, Water. Weapon: Trident. Granted Powers: *''Replenishment'': Once per day you can stabilize all dying creatures within a 60 ft. radius centered on you. This granted power is a supernatural ability. *''Liquid Guts (Ex): Beginning at 8th level, you become immune to the sickened condition and receive a +4 bonus to saving throws against effects that would leave you with the nauseated condition. Living Waters Domain Spells #Clear Water: Doubles the benefit of water. #''Fog Cloud: Fog obscures vision. #''Worm's Breath: Subjects can breath underwater, in silt or earth. #Pact of Water: Seal a pledge between willing creatures. #Sweet Water: Enhances water with life–preserving properties. #Awaken Water Spirits: Gives sentience to a body of natural water. #Waters of Life: Absorb another creature's ailments. #Flash Flood: Conjures a flood. #''Heal, Mass: As heal, but with several subjects. Mountain's Fury Worshippers: Earth, Magma. Weapon: Heartpick. Granted Powers: *''Earth Channeling'': You do not suffer armor check penalties and encumbrance penalties to Climb checks. You may use a turn attempt to rebuke, commands, or bolster earth creatures as an evil cleric rebukes undead. *''Thin Air (Su): At 8th level, as a free action, you can surround yourself with a 5-foot aura of supernaturally thin air that draws the breath from creatures adjacent to you. Creatures beginning their turn in the aura are fatigued (Fortitude negates). A fatigued creature that begins its turn in the aura must save or suffer from altitude sickness, taking 1 point of ability damage to all ability scores. At 16th level, the aura increases to 10 feet. Creatures that do not breathe are immune to this aura. You can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to your druid level; the rounds need not be consecutive. Mountain's Fury Domain Spells #''Magic Stone: Three stones gain +1 attack, deal 1d6+1 damage. #''Heat Metal'': Hot metal damages those who touch it. #''Spike Stones'': Creatures in area take 1d8 damage, may be slowed. #''Oil Spray: A fountain of flammable oil gushes from the ground. #''Repel Metal or Wood: Pushes away metal or wooden objects. #''Flesh to Stone'': Turns subject creature into statue. #''Earthquake'': Intense tremor shakes 5 ft./level radius. #''Magma Tunnel: Tunnels through solid rock. #Fissure: Opens a volcanic fissure in natural stone. Rolling Thunder '''Worshippers': Air. Weapon: Skyhammer. Granted Powers: *''Sound Proof'': You cannot be deafened or stunned by sonic spells or abilities. Turn or destroy air creatures like a good cleric turns undead. Rebuke, command, or bolster air creatures as an evil cleric rebukes undead. This granted power is a supernatural ability. *''Sonic Resistance (Ex): At 6th level, you gain resist sonic 10. This resistance increases to 20 at 12th level. At 20th level, you gain immunity to sonic. Rolling Thunder Domain Spells #''Command: One subject obeys one–word command for one round. #''Sound Burst'': Deals 1d8 sonic damage to subjects; may stun them. #''Wind Wall'': Deflects arrows, smaller creatures, and gases. #''Shout'': Deafens all within cone and deals 2d6 damage. #''Command, Greater'': As command, but affects one subject/level. #''Power Word Stun'': Stuns creatures up to 150 hp. #''Shout, Greater'': Devastating yell deals 10d6 sonic damage; stuns creatures, damages objects. #''Power Word Blind'': Blinds 200 hp worth of creatures. #''Power Word Kill'': Kills one tough subject or many weak ones. Ruinous Swarm Worshippers: Earth. Weapon: Lasso. Granted Powers: *''Vermin Channeling (Su): Rebuke, command, or bolster a vermin as an evil cleric rebukes undead. *''Aura of Vermin (Su): At 8th level, you can emit a 30-foot aura of Vermin as a standard action. Living creatures in this aura (except you) take 1d6 points of damage per round as their flesh rots. They also take a cumulative –1 penalty to Strength each round they remain in the aura. Once outside the aura, the penalty fades at the rate of –1 per round, but it begins building again if they reenter the aura. Plant creatures take 2d6 points of damage per round. You can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to your cleric level. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Ruinous Swarm Domain Spells #''Animal Messenger'': Sends a Tiny animal to a specific place. #''Summon Swarm'': Summons swarm of small crawling of flying creatures. #''Repel Vermin'': Insects, spiders and other vermin stay 10 ft. away. #''Giant Vermin'': Turns insects into giant vermin. #''Insect Plague'': Insect horde limits vision, inflicts damage, and weak creatures flee. #''Infestation: Tiny parasites infest creatures within area. #''Creeping Doom: Carpet of insects attacks at your command. #''Sympathy'': Object or location attracts certain creatures. #''Swarm of Anguish: Transforms you into a swarm of agony beetles. Sky Blitz '''Worshippers': Air, Water. Weapon: Forearm axe. Granted Powers: *''Lightning Arc (Sp): As a standard action, you can unleash an arc of electricity targeting any foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. This arc of electricity deals 1d6 points of electricity damage + 1 point for every two cleric levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. *''Electricity Resistance (Ex): At 6th level, you gain resist electricity 10. This resistance increases to 20 at 12th level. At 20th level, you gain immunity to electricity. Sky Blitz Domain Spells #''Shocking Grasp'': Touch delivers 1d6/level electricity damage (max 5d6). #''Water Shock: Entraps water with electric charge. #''Call Lightning: Calls down lightning bolts (3d6 per bolt) from the sky. #''Quench'': Extinguishes nonmagical fires or one magic item. #''Lightning Storm'': As call lightning, but 5d6 damage per bolt. #''Control Weather'': Changes weather in local area. #''Chain Lightning'': 1d6 damage/level; secondary bolts. #''Liquid Lightning: Lightning strikes victim and first person to touch victim. #Water Light: Water within range emits light. Smoldering Spirit '''Worshippers': Fire. Weapon: Shortbow. Granted Powers: *''Fire Channel (Su): Turn or destroy fire creatures like a good cleric turns undead. Rebuke, command, or bolster a fire creature as an evil cleric rebukes undead. *''Wall of Ashes (Su): At 8th level, you can create a wall of swirling ashes anywhere within 100 feet. This wall is up to 20 feet high and up to 10 feet long per cleric level you possess. The wall of ash blocks line of sight, and any creature passing through it must make a Fortitude save or be blinded for 1d4 rounds. The wall of ash reveals invisible creatures that are inside it or adjacent to it, although they become invisible again if they move away from the wall. You can use this ability for a number of minutes per day equal to your cleric level, but these minutes do not need to be consecutive. Smoldering Spirit Domain Spells #''Burning Hands'': 1d4 fire damage/level (max'': 5d4).'' #''Pyrotechnics'': Turns fire into blinding light or choking smoke. #''Flame Arrow'': Arrows deal +1d6 fire damage. #''Blindscorch: Fire burns the face of one opponent. #''Fire Shield: Creatures attacking you take fire damage; you're protected from heat or cold. #''Delayed Blast Fireball'': 1d6 fire damage/level; you can postpone blast for 5 rounds. #''Elemental Storm: Deals 1d6 energy damage/level. #''Incendiary Cloud: Could deals 4d6 fire damage/round. #''Blazing Wreath: Shrouds you in elemental flame. Soaring Spirit '''Worshippers': Air. Weapon: Longbow. Granted Powers: *''Wind Blast (Su): As a standard action, you can unleash a blast of air in a 30-foot line. Make a combat maneuver check against each creature in the line, using your caster level as your base attack bonus and your Wisdom modifier in place of your Strength modifier. Treat the results as a bull rush attempt. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. *''Freedom's Call (Su): At 8th level, you can emit a 30-foot aura of freedom for a number of rounds per day equal to your cleric level. Allies within this aura are not affected by the confused, grappled, frightened, panicked, paralyzed, pinned, or shaken conditions. This aura only suppresses these effects, and they return once a creature leaves the aura or when the aura ends, if applicable. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Soaring Spirit Domain Spells #''Feather Fall'': Objects or creatures fall slowly. #''Spider Climb'': Grants ability to walk on walls and ceilings. #''Fly'': Subject flies at speed of 60 ft. #''Air Walk'': Subject treads on air as if solid (climb at 45–degree angle). #''Teleport'': Instantly transports you as far as 100 miles/level. #''Wind Walk'': You and your allies turn vaporous and travel fast. #''Teleport, Greater'': As teleport, but no range limit and no off–target arrival. #''Reverse Gravity'': Objects and creatures fall upward. #''Elemental Chariot, Greater: As elemental chariot, but with greater effects. Soul Slayer '''Worshippers': Silt. Weapon: Master's whip. Granted Powers: *''Whip Champion'': You get a series of bonus combat feats (1st, 8th, 12th, 16th and 20th), if these are generic they only apply for the whip. At 1st level, you can choose Improved Grapple, Improved Trip or weapon finesse. At 8th level a Soul Slayer adds Sepent Lash, Greater Grapple and Greater Trip to bonus feats they can pick. At 12th level the Soul Slayer adds Fury's Fall to his list of bonus whip feats. At 16th level he adds Fury's Snare, Tripping strike and Improved Grab. At 20th level he adds riptide attack to his bonus combat whip feats. He must meet all prerequisites as normal, and they only apply to the whip. Soul Slayer Domain Spells #''Ray of Enfeeblement'': Ray reduces Str by 1d6 points + 1 point/level. #''Death Mark: Curses a target marked for death. #Death Whip: Enhances a whip to deal Strength + Dexterity damage. #''Black Tentacles: 1d4 +1/level tentacles grapple randomly within 15 ft. #''Slay Living'': Touch attack kills subject. #''Harm'': Deals 10 points/level damage to target. #''Circle of Death'': Kills 1d4/level HD of creatures. #''Trap the Soul'': Imprisons subject within gem. #''Soul Bind'': Traps newly dead soul to prevent resurrection. Sun Flare Worshippers: Sun. Weapon: Dejada. Granted Powers: *''Sun Child'': You automatically succeed on Fortitude saves against heat caused by natural weather; your water consumption is treated as if you were continually in the shade. *''Day's Resurgence (Su): At 8th level, you can restore a single creature as if it had just completed 8 hours of rest. It takes 10 minutes to use this power. If the use of this power is disrupted, it must be restarted, but it is not lost. At the end of the 10 minutes, a single willing creature that you have touched regains hit points as if it had rested for the night and may make new saving throws against effects that require a save once per day. The target does not suffer any negative effects if such saving throws are failed, but success counts toward removing the affliction (if possible). This ability does not allow a target to prepare spells an additional time per day. You can use this ability once per day at 8th level, plus one additional time per day for every 2 levels beyond 8th. Sun Flare Domain Spells #''Color Spray: Knocks unconscious, blinds or stuns 1d6 weak creatures. #''Daylight'': 60–ft. radius of bright light. #''Searing Light'': Ray deals 1d8/two levels, more against undead. #''Rainbow Pattern'': Lights prevent 24HD of creatures from attacking or moving away. #''Air Lens: Directs intensified sunlight at foes within range #''Sunbeam: Beam blinds and deals 4d6 damage. #''Prismatic Spray'': Rays hit subject with a variety of effects. #''Incendiary Cloud'': Cloud deals 4d6 fire damage/round. #''Prismatic Wall'': Wall's colors have array of effects.